


Bokutachi dake no sign

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: SIGN (Japan TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Ficlet, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Après tout, quelle importance ? Il n’y avait pas honte qu’il pouvait sentir, car Douji n’allait pas l’entendre.C’était frustrante, mais il s’était habitué.
Relationships: Ooe Douji/Mizumoto Yorimitsu





	Bokutachi dake no sign

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Bokutachi dake no sign**

**(Un signe seulement notre)**

_« Je serai courageux si tu peux prétendre_

_Que tu m’as pardonné. »_

Dans tous ces mouvements, Yorimitsu pouvait voire pourquoi il avait du talent pour danser.

Il était trop haut et apparemment maladroit quand il marchait et quand il se mouvait, mais quand il était spécialement concentré il était tellement sinueux et gracieux qu’il lui faisait oublier tout ce qui lui entourait, en lui faisant fixer irrémédiablement les yeux sur lui.

C’était une chose qu’il avait découvert avec le temps, et une chose de laquelle il avait découvert les potentialités seulement ensuite, seulement depuis peu, et dans la façon que à présent il préférait.

Il pencha la tête en arrière tandis qu’il sentait Douji pousser à son intérieur, lentement et d’un rythme conçu en le regardant dans le visage sans manquer même pas une de ses expressions, car il n’aurait pu comprendre différemment s’il faisait quelque chose de mal.

Cependant, Yorimitsu aurait aimé bien qu’il le pouvait entendre.

Il aurait voulu qu’il pouvait entendre tous ces gémissements, qu’il pouvait entendre cette voix appeler son nomme, qu’il pouvait savoir à quel point il l’aimait, car il n’était pas sûr d’être en mesure de l’exprimer seulement avec son visage et ses expressions.

Yorimitsu lui serra les bras avec les mains, en les rayant et en fermant les yeux – car il pouvait – et ensuite il cambra les hanches et il les offrit à ses poussées, en gémissent en voix de plus en plus haute.

Après tout, quelle importance ? Il n’y avait pas honte qu’il pouvait sentir, car Douji n’allait pas l’entendre.

C’était frustrante, mais il s’était habitué.

Il atteignit l’orgasme après quelques seconds, en se mordant fort une lèvre et en se laissant aller contre le matelas, inerme, en laissant que le plus vieux continuait à se bouger à son intérieur pendant quelques minutes de plus avant qu’il jouissait aussi.

Yorimitsu aurait aimé lui serrer dans le bras et lui murmurer à l’oreille qu’il lui aimait, et il était heureux qu’il faisait partie de sa vie insignifiante.

Douji ne l’aurait pas compris, et il aurait été complétement inutile, mais il ne pouvait le faire avec le plus vieux qui le regardait attentivement, en essayant de lire sur ses lèvres. Il ne se sentait encore prêt à s’ouvrir dans cette façon, pas vue la vie de mensonges vécue jusqu’à ce moment, pas vue la faible confiance qu’il faisait à quiconque lui entourait, la même dont le plus vieux aussi avait été victime.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, en levant un sourcil.

« Peux-tu te déplacer ? Tu n’es pas un poids plume, tu le sais ? » il lui dit, sarcastique, et Douji bondit et se bougea de côté.

« Ah, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te blesser, non ? » il se moqua de lui.

Yorimitsu sourit, en faisant l’effort de se retourner vers lui, en se serrant contre son côté.

Il aimait bien être comme ça. Il aimait bien à quel point était reposant passer son temps avec Douji, à quel point il lui faisait sentir bien, à quel point il pouvait prétendre qu’être avec lui n’était pas mille fois plus difficile qu’être avec quelqu’un qui pouvait entendre.

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, la première fois qu’ils étaient finis par se coucher, Yorimitsu avait pensé qu’il aurait été courageux da part de Douji prétendre qu’il lui avait pardonné, qu’il aurait aimé bien effacer l’initiale méfiance sentie pour lui, sa réaction au fait que le plus vieux était sourd.

Mais Douji avait montré qu’il n’importait pas. Il avait montré qu’il pouvait apprendre à vivre avec cette incompréhension, et aussi à l’aimer malgré tout.

Yorimitsu aurait aimé bien pouvoir lui rendre cette confiance.

« Je t’aime. » il murmura alors, le visage en partie contre l’oreiller, conscient du fait que le plus vieux n’allais jamais comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils, concentré, et ensuite sourire.

« Moi aussi. » il répondit, confiant, en se tendant vers lui et en le serrant dans les bras, en lui embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Comment… » murmura le plus jeune, confus.

Douji haussa les épaules et soupira.

« C’était le commentaire bon à faire dans ce moment. Pourquoi, m’ai-je trompé ? As-tu dit quelque chose de différent ? »

Yorimitsu ne répondit pas, mais il n’eut pas le courage de nier.

Peut-être cette était la clé de tout, il pensa.

Peut-être c’était pour ça qu’il avait surmonté ses réticences peut-être c’était pour ça que Douji avait fait semblance que rien n’était passé entre eux, la raison de la confiance qu’ils sentaient, l’un pour l’autre.

Douji avait besoin de quelqu’un à comprendre, et Yorimitsu de quelqu’un qui le comprenait.

Il sourit, en se blottissant contre lui, complétement détendu.

Il ne voulait penser non plus au passée, à ce qu’il lui avait fait, à ce que lui-même avait subi.

Maintenant, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était vraiment heureux, à côtés de quelqu’un qui allait toujours faire l’effort de le comprendre.


End file.
